Everything I Hate About You
by SerenaAngel1993
Summary: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Serenity Malfoy OC  are in love with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley but the guys do not know it. So at Draco's and Serenity's birthday ball the girls perform a song just to show their feelings.


**Everything I hate about you! **

**By: s.n. wallace**

It was impossible to tell my parents and brother the truth but I did, and they were happy for me. I, Serenity Malfoy, was in love with Fred Weasley, and I did not know how he felt about me. Anyway, tonight was a big party ball that my parents were throwing for Draco and me, since we were turning 17. My mom even invited the Weasleys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Heremione and Draco had both confined in me that they were in love with each other but did not know how the other felt. Therefore, I hatched a plan with Hermione and Ginny to sing tonight and let the guys we loved know how we feel. Then Draco would know, and Harry and hopefully Fred too. I was soon ready by six because the ball started at six-thirty. I was dressed in a blue dress that hugged my curves and made my eyes pop, and the dress went mid-thigh.

When we arrived, mostly everyone was there. I watched Draco go over to his new friends, which consisted of the Weasley twins, Potter, Ron and Blaise Zabini. I went to find Ginny and Hermione so we could apply our make-up before we went on stage. I spotted them with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," I curtsied. "Miss Hermione and Miss Ginny."

"Oh, hello Serenity dear, I sure hope you're ready for tonight." Mrs. Weasley smiled at me.

"Oh, of course, in fact Mia, Gin and I need to finish up real fast. Excuse us." I bowed my head and left with the girls. "You both look awesome!"

As we applied our matching make-up, I looked at the girls again. Hermione was wearing a dress similar to mine except red, as I suggested. Ginny was also wearing the same dress except hers was green. We were also wearing necklaces with a sapphire (me), ruby (Mia) and emerald (Gin). All of our colors matched our eyes and even our crushes. Half an hour later we heard my father announcing the three of us onto stage for our song, we stepped out into applause and we grinned all thinking the same thing. 'This was going to be fun.'

"Hello everyone! The song we are about to sing is a muggle song about breaking up because of the bad qualities, and the reason for all the fights." Mia said into the microphone.

"Hope you all enjoy it!" Gin and I screamed.

"_Sha." _ I started.

"_Sha." _ Ginny stared at Harry.

"_Sha."_ Mia looked softly at the crowd. I stepped forward to start the song. The three of us all had things we loved and hated about Fred, Draco and Harry. We were just about to let them know too.

Serenity

'_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared.'_

The relationship was being the end of harmful words for Mia and me. Sure Draco has not called Mia a mudblood for a year, but he still does not think she will forgive him. Fred always sent some sort of insult my way because of Draco being mean to the Golden Trio. Just recently though we all tried to be friends.

'_It was awesome, but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear'_

The friendship for the four of us was awesome but soon it went downhill. Draco and Fred started to drift back to Harry and the rest of their friends Harry and Ginny even had a relationship but the 'spark' died and she still will always care about Harry. We started to remember that rainy night that we had cornered the threee seperately and told them what we hated about them.

All girls (loudly)

'_The 7 Things I Hate About You!_

_The 7 Things I Hate About you, oh you'_

Hermione (looking at Draco)

'_You're vain, your games, you're insecure'_

Ginny (looking at harry)

'_You love me, you like her'_

Serenity (looking at Fred)

'_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy'_

Looking at Draco I could see remorse written across his face. He knows he is all those qualities because he used to flaunt it. Harry had guilty written across his face and Ron nudged the two torwards the stage. Finally, I looked into Fred's blue eyes and I saw something I did not expect. Happiness, as if he wanted me to do this. Willingly he walked up to the stage to stand by Harry and Draco.

Together

'_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you'_

Hermione

'_It's awkward and it's silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology'_

An apology is all that Mia wanted from Draco. That is how much she loved him. She has waited for over a year and now it is to the point of where it is awkward between the two. Ginny also has waited for an apology from Harry for listening to Dean Thomas. Dean, an ex-boyfriend of Ginny's, told Harry she was cheating when she wasn't.

'_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking 7 steps here'_

Mia, Ginny and I have had people that faked apologies towards us, which of course pissed us off. We wanted a real apology if it was even blunt. When Mia said '7 steps here' all three boys climbed onto the stage to stand in front of us. What none of us knew were my parents and all the Weasleys were grinning like cats.

Together

'_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy'_

Ginny (looking sadly at harry)

'_Your friends, they're jerks _

_When you act like them, just know it hurts'_

Ginny had told Mia and me about how Harry sometimes acts like his friends, but mainly Ron. Maybe he will learn from the song…

Serenity (Fred grinned)

'_I wanna be with the one I know'_

The Fred I knew was funny, yet romantic; a prankster, but also normal. I wanted to be with that Fred.

Hermione (flashed Draco a smile)

'_And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most that you do _

_You make me love you'_

Mia did hate that she loves Draco without knowing if he liked her back. Therefore, the song was perfect for us on expressing our feelings for them. After that chorus, Draco stepped closer to Mia and grabbed her hand, when he did that Harry, of course, copied him. I did not expect Fred to do the same, which he didn't, of course. What he did instead was walked up to where he was two inches away from me, he stared at me softly before pulling me into a hug and laying my head on his shoulder.

Ginny

'_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention_

_The seven that I like'_

The three of us have many things we like about them. Now wrapped in Fred's arms I realize how lucky I am to love him. Besides his amazing qualities overbeat the bad ones.

Together (softly)

'_The 7 things I like about you!'_

Serenity (still holding Fred)

'_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's'_

Red haired, blue eyed Fred was my everything, when I saw him in blue jeans I just couldn't breathe.

Hermione (clutching Draco's hand)

'_When we kiss I'm hypnotized'_

Draco and Mia told me about a stolen kiss, Mia had been studying when out of nowhere Draco came out and kissed her. They both had said they were hypnotized.

Ginny (2 feet from harry)

'_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy'_

Ginny was over Harry making her cry, but she loved it when he made her laugh. She was very willing to buy them both for him.

Together (with tears in the eyes)

'_Your hands in mine _

_When we're intertwined, everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_The 7__th__ thing I like the most you do _

_You make me love you!'_

As the song ended around us, people started to clap, but we didn't hear them. We were too busy listening to the apologies we have been waiting for.

"It took me this long to realize you are so important to me." All three boys said at once, as if rehearsed. "We won't do it again, we promise."

"Don't say that. We love you just the way you are." Mia, Ginny and I sighed contently.

Song used was 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.


End file.
